midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcks
Orcks have mainly been seen on the plains of the east lands. They are also known to live within some of the mountainous areas as well. Orcks tend to be anywhere between 2 feet tall and 7 and a half feet tall. They tend to weigh between 100 and 300 lbs depending on height. The average orc life expectancy is between 100 and 200 years old. Contrary to popular belief Orcks are very communal. Orcks vary in colour, their skin may be brown, green, black, tan, and there have even been some albino ones spotted. All Orcks have sharp teeth and some have rather large canines looking like fangs. They usually have black or brown hair that they all like to wear long and pulled back. If a warrior is shamed in battle by his enemy he cuts his ponytail off to signify that he sucks. And contrary to popular belief Orcks DO NOT have pig noses. Their noses are actually more human like and some can be rather large. Orck towns can range in size from that of a small farming community (10-60 huts) to a large metropolis (20,000+ Orck inhabitants). Everyone in the community contributes to it in one way or another. Anyone in the community may be hunters, farmers, warriors or trainers. Orck leaders are easily distinguished from the rest of the Orcks. Orcks believe a big community is a strong community so all families within that community are told to produce as many children as possible. One interesting thing about their family structure is that the males tend to go and try to impregnate all the women of the community because they believe the strongest genes will prevail in the babies. Orcks tend to not be friendly to other races especially humans and Ogres. Most of the time when the orcs attack the Ogre tribes, the Orcks are unsuccessful. (Side note: the Ogres think the Orcks are funny and it's a big game when the Orcks attack the Ogres.) There have been a few recorded cases of really tall ugly Orcks that look kind of like Ogres but they aren't sure which they are. Basically what has happened is one lonely night some lonely Ogre was walking in the plains getting drunk, off in the distance he sees this lovely vision (if you can call an Orck lovely) she happens to be rather drunk and horny also. What ensues is what would almost resemble an elephant making love to a pig. After waking up in the morning they look at each other and haul ass back home screaming like mad, you know you've done this at least once. Orcks will eat absolutely anything that moves, even each other. There have been a few small Orck communities in the mountains that seemed to just disappear. What really happened is that when the food supply ran low they resorted to eating each other and when there was one left, that Orck likely died of starvation instead of actually using his brain and hunting. This makes them rather unsanitary creatures and it also drives their blood lust higher when they cannibalize (out of character: think the old Wendigo myth of the native Americans where if you eat another persons flesh you gain their powers.) Character Creation Average ability scores: Appearance—6, Personality—12, Grace—7, Knowledge—8, Wits—8, Willpower—11, Agility—10, Stamina—12, Strength—9, Awareness—10, Speed—9, Common Sense—8. Rough Childhood: When playing on Orck take Unsanitary as a background and Phobia as a trait since hell they were afraid to go to sleep and always had to watch their backs because they might be eaten. Roll three times (Cannot get both bully and runt, if both are rolled keep the first one and re-roll the second): 01-20: Extended Claws 1D6 + Strength damage 21-38: Runt 2-4 feet tall +2 Knowledge, Wits +1, Willpower +2, strength -3, Agility -1, Stamina -1; Runts tended to be eaten first and take Phobia a second time 39-50: Bully 7-7.5 feet tall HP +2, Strength +2, Stamina +2, Knowledge -2, AC +2, damage reduction +2 51-79: Heightened Taste, Heightened Smell, Heightened Sight 80-87: Half Orck - Mixed breed between Orck and Ogre Appearance -2, Strength +3 88-00: Fangs 1D4 + Strength damage, -2 to hit unless grappling (Roll on list below once) :01-35: Poison Breath -2 initiative to target for 1D4 rounds, and must save against poison at 11 or higher to avoid taking one hit point of damage at the end of the first round :36-40: Toxic Fangs - Target has to make a save versus poison check at a 14 or higher, if they fail they take one hit point per round for 1D6 rounds :41-70: Taste for Blood - With this trait (which includes berserker as a bonus background) once you have tasted an enemies blood (in battle) you want more. Make a Willpower check to keep from going berserk. :71-75: Locking Bite - Counts as a hold; +6 on grappling challenges when biting :76-00: Missing Fang - For each missing fang you get subtract one point of damage when using any bite manoeuver. Orcks tend to be a hearty breed and get 1D10 to their maximum hit point capacity. Category:Osterre Category:Species